


The Fight

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just needs a bit of release</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

He didn’t know why he did it but as soon as the first swing hit it all clicked into place.   
He’d spent weeks stalking up and down the halls thinking he shouldn’t have come back for his repeat year. That Hogwarts had changed, that he had.   
Post War the only things that had made him feel remotely normal was his friends, the mounds of homework he had, candy from Honeydukes and arguing with Malfoy.  
So when he punched Draco Malfoy unprovoked one day in the halls, after a week of unexplained pent up frustration he just felt better. So he swung to hit him again.  
Draco deflected with as much anger as Harry held within his own heart.  
Harry could only smile as he charged him, full bodied, slamming Draco into the nearest wall. No one was around, no one would hear the fight. They wouldn’t get detention unless a portrait caught them or something, it was half the reason he swung the first punch.  
Draco grunted as his back collided with the wall and the sound excited him, running energy up and down his spine. Draco jabbed him in the ribs and nearly took him down.   
Harry wouldn’t give up.   
He summoned all the aggression he had in reserve and lay into him, mostly ill placed punches and elbows in the right places. Draco for all that he was worth was not as delicate as he pranced around pretending he was. Draco was all about vicious kicks, knees startlingly close to Harry’s crotch and-  
“Fuck!” Harry stumbled back, clutching his forehead.  
Draco just smirked, regaining his breath. His eyes blown wide from the exertion. Blood smudging at the bottom of his pink plump lip.  
Harry threw himself at Malfoy again, regalling at the noise his head made against the stone of the wall.  
He threw his hands up into Draco’s hair, clenching the white blonde tufts and almost growled as he tried slamming his head back into the wall. Draco resisted, a sort of tug of war ensued. Harry couldn’t let him win, not when his body felt like fire and all his unease had melted away he need this feeling, he couldn’t let it go for all the detentions in the world.

He was flagging, he could feel it in his body, in the way he struggled for breath. Maybe that was why he let his lips fall down over Draco’s, to press a soft yet bruising kiss upon him.   
Draco stilled and then he surged, like oxygen to a dying flame.  
Harry expected a fight, he expected curses and hexes, he expected another punch to the face, what he didn’t expect was the hardness matching his own, lining up so perfectly it made him ache for release.   
Draco grabbed at Harry’s ass with both hands almost violently, pulling him closer. Almost. It was in that moment that Harry realized that maybe it wasn’t violence he was looking after but brutal passion. Maybe he didn’t need to hurt Malfoy to feel this way, if all he wanted was to touch…  
He reached up for Draco’s jaw, he winced as Harry lay a cautious hand upon it, and opened up the kiss for more, for the tender slide of tongue on tongue, for the slow ache of their erections to grind up against each other.  
Where there scrap was fast and rough, the kiss was slow and torturous, equally as destructive.  
Harry drove their hips together again and again. He found that Draco couldn’t at all. Whimpering and grappling for a better hook on Harry. He pulled him in by the neck, kissing him more and more until they were breathless, until Harry was so far gone on the smell and scent of Malfoy that he would know it anywhere.   
Fumbling with their zippers hurriedly Harry pulled them both out, until naked flesh touched naked flesh. Keeping their foreheads together, they stroked each other into climax, the adrenaline still charging through them as they did.   
All Harry could focus on was the erratic breaths Draco made and the little moans that escaped him as they chased after orgasms, it was enough to drive him crazy.  
They came came together, and it was all Harry could do to use his body weight to pin them both the wall.  
They didn’t fight as they regained their composure, they didn’t speak, they didn’t argue. They just stayed there, together in an almost hug. And Harry found that felt perfectly okay.  
Tucking themselves back in, cleaning themselves up, Draco looked terrible, his jaw beaten up, his lips still bloodied. He didn’t apologize for it neither of them were sorry in the slightest.  
As they walked up to the Hospital Wing together, they didn’t hold hands, they didn’t need to. They shared the warmth of closeness, the brush of their shoulders as they walked side by side. Knowing that whatever happened next, they would probably fight for it.  
Together.


End file.
